Punishment
by Lychee-babe
Summary: Taeyong tidak suka melihat bagaimana Ten menari dengan aktif dan seksi seperti itu [flash fiction ; TaeTen ; Lee Taeyong x Ten/Chittaphon ; NCT U]


**Punishment** || Lychee-babe

twt; raspbaby

Lee Taeyong;Ten Chittapon

.

.

Hope u like it

Warning; typo(s), dldr

.

.

"Semuanya, bersemangat!"

Taeyong tersadar dari lamuannya begitu mendengar suara keras dari Taeil terdengar. Dia menoleh sedikit dan melihat beberapa member NCT beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap-siap untuk naik ke atas panggung setelah ini.

Mereka akan membawakan tarian dan nyanyian dari senior mereka, lagu Sorry Sorry milik Super Junior. Senang? Tentu saja, para member sudah berlatih dengan serius agar hasil tarian mereka bisa membuat semua fans terpukau di atas panggung nanti.

Taeyong lebih senang lagi karena pada akhirnya ia satu panggung dengan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau memakai celana pendek?"

Itu suara Doyoung, Taeyong menoleh ke arah meja rias dan melihat Doyoung sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Ten, membantu kekasihnya merapihkan pakaiannya.

Ten menunjukkan cengirannya. "Dengan celana pendek, itu akan membuatku lebih leluasa untuk bergerak" Jawabnya, membuat Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Lagian, dengan celana pendek, aku lebih terlihat seksi"

Taeyong yang bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas, langsung melebarkan kedua matanya.

 _Whut?_

Terlihat seksi katanya?

"Hei, kau bisa membuat seseorang cemburu" Doyoung tertawa, merapihkan poni Ten yang sudah terlihat acak-acakkan. "Asal kau tau saja, ia selalu mengumpat ketika melihatmu tampil di _Hit the stage_ , telingaku sampai panas mendengarnya"

Taeyong memutar bola mata; _terima kasih banyak, kelinci binal_.

Ten melebarkan matanya. "Benarkah? Dia mengumpat seperti itu?" Kemudian di lanjutkan oleh tawa candanya. "Mana mungkin, itu hanya tarian biasa dan lagipula aku dan noona itu hanya bekerja sama saja, jadi tak ada apa-apa"

Doyoung tersenyum. "Kau bisa katakan itu pada kekasihmu"

Taeyong diam saja begitu Ten menoleh dan menatap ke arahnya, memperlihatkan senyum tanpa dosanya. Ya ampun, apa maksudnya ia melakukan itu? Apa dia ingin membuat Taeyong kehilangan akal sehatnya lalu menyerangnya sekarang juga?

Setelah ini, ia harus bicara dengan pemuda asal Thailand tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Woah, penampilan yang luar biasa!"

Para member tertawa mendengar ocehan dari manager mereka, membungkuk pada semua kru dan staff disana sebagai tanda terima kasih. Suara penonton masih terdengar heboh, sepertinya penampilan mereka tadi sangat patut di acungi jempol.

Taeyong mengusap keringatnya menggunakan handuk yang di berikan seorang staff, ia benar-benar lelah dan tarian tadi menguras banyak sekali tenaganya. Tapi, daripada itu, Taeyong masih mengingat jelas bagaimana penampilan sang kekasih di atas panggung tadi; benar-benar seksi sehingga membuat penonton berteriak heboh ketika bagiannya muncul.

"Hyung!"

Pas sekali, Ten datang padanya sambil memberikan satu botol air minum. "Penampilanmu sangat keren! Para penonton heboh ketika kau menari dengan sangat luar biasa!" Pujinya, memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya tanpa di buat-buat.

 _Cute_ ; pikir Taeyong.

"Aku senang karena bisa satu panggung denganmu lagi hyung" Ten kembali berbicara. "Padahal, aku ingin sekali menari denganmu di acara _Hit the stage_ , tapi aku rasa itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Benarkan?"

Taeyong memilih untuk mendengarkan dan menatap wajah Ten; kenapa ia menggemaskan sekali ketika berbicara dan tersenyum seperti itu?

"Lain kali, kita harus buat video bersama" Ten menatap Taeyong. "Kita berdua saja, tapi kalau mau mengajak Yuta hyung atau Jaehyun juga tidak masalah"

Mengernyit, Taeyong mendengus. "Tidak ada mereka di video kita nanti, Chittaphon"

"Okay, okay" Ten menunjukkan cengirannya lagi. "Oh ya, menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku tadi hyung? Apa sudah terlihat keren dan seksi sepertimu?"

Kembali ke masalah ini.

Taeyong diam saja; otaknya kembali berputar dan menunjukkan kejadian dimana Ten menari dengan sangat aktif, menggerakan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan seksi, apalagi di tambah keringat yang membuat semua orang tergiur. Taeyong sempat melihat tatapan dari para penonton, mereka seakan-akan ingin memakan kekasihnya tersebut hidup-hidup.

Melihat Ten tampil di acara _itu_ saja ia sudah terbakar oleh api cemburu, apalagi yang ini? Semua member melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ten melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taeyong. "Hyung! Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Oh—" Taeyong tersadar dari lamuannya. "Penampilanmu bagus seperti biasa, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak suka, membuatku ingin _menelanmu_ bulat-bulat tanpa ampun" Katanya, menyeringai tipis begitu Ten menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?" Ten bertanya.

"Maksudku—"

"Hey, hey, kalian" Sang manager bersuara, membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh padanya. "Kalian harus berfoto bersama-sama dulu" Katanya dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

Terdengar suara member lain yang protes akibat perkataan sang manager tersebut. Taeyong diam saja, ia menoleh kepada Ten yang kini berjalan meninggalkannya, menyusul Mark dan juga Haechan, mereka bertiga saling berkomentar tentang penampilan masing-masing.

Tak lama, Taeyong terkejut begitu bahunya di tepuk seseorang dari belakang, ia menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun tengah tersenyum aneh padanya. Taeyong mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Jaehyun tertawa kecil, melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Taeyong. "Hyung, penampilan _nya_ sangat seksi sekali bukan? Aku tadi sedikit memperhatikannya dan yeah, aku suka" Tambahnya.

Tatapan Taeyong menajam, ia tahu betul siapa yang Jaehyun maksud. "Jangan bicara yang macam-macam atau aku mematahkan lehermu" Ancamnya.

"Sadis sekali"

Tak peduli, Taeyong membiarkan Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk bahunya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa penampilan Ten tadi seperti sudah menghipnotis banyak orang; bahkan member NCT juga termasuk.

Tidak, Taeyong tidak suka hal ini.

"Yah, kenapa kalian masih disana? Cepat kemari!"

Akhirnya, semua member berkumpul di satu tempat, mempersiapkan posisi mereka masing-masing untuk di foto. Ten adalah member yang paling sibuk mencari posisinya, ia pindah ke sebelah Winwin, pindah ke sebelah Doyoung dan terus begitu hingga membuat Taeyong gemas sendiri.

"Kemari"

Taeyong merangkul Ten dengan erat, membawanya untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Diam pada posisimu dan jangan kemana-mana, kucing nakal" Bisiknya pada Ten, membuat kekasihnya terbelalak lucu.

"Hyung!" Pekiknya.

"Kenapa?"

Ten tidak membalas, ia diam saja sambil menatap ke arah kamera. Diam-diam ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimana bisa ia foto dengan tenang kalau tangan Taeyong merangkulnya dengan erat seperti ini? Dia bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak!

"Foto pertama" Manager bersuara. "Satu, dua, ti—"

Foto pertama berhasil di ambil, memperlihatkan sebagian member dengan tanda _peace_ di jari mereka. Ten merutuk dalam hatinya, ia tidak tersenyum pada foto pertama saking gugupnya akibat perbuatan Taeyong.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak suka melihat bagaimana orang lain menatapku ketika kau menari" Taeyong berbisik pelan. "Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sengaja untuk apa?"

Managernya bersuara lagi. "Foto kedua—"

"Tentu saja sengaja menari dengan seksi begitu" Kata Taeyong. "Padahal jelas-jelas semua yang ada padamu adalah milikku, yang berarti orang lain tak boleh melihatnya"

"Eh? Itu konyol!"

"Maksudku, aku tidak suka melihatmu menari sangat aktif dan seksi seperti tadi" Ten tidak membalas, ia menatap sekeliling, anehnya tak ada yang menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang.

Taeyong bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau Ten tengah gugup dan merasa tak nyaman saat ini, ia tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ten. "Kenapa gugup begitu, kucing nakal? Siap untuk hukumanmu nanti?" Bisiknya seduktif, membuat Ten merinding sendiri.

"H-hukuman apa?" Ten berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taeyong namun tidak bisa, Taeyong tetap merangkulnya dengan erat.

" **Satu** —"

Taeyong masih tersenyum tipis. "Kau juga harus menari di depanku nanti, hanya di depanku saja. Mengerti?"

" **Dua** —"

Ten panik, ia tidak tahu harus membalas perkataan Taeyong atau mencari pose yang pas. Dia kelabakan, bola matanya bergerak gelisah dan itu semakin membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Taeyong lagi-lagi berbisik, seakan-akan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Panik. Panik sekali. Ten mengangguk cepat. "Baik!"

Taeyong menyeringai puas. "Bagus, kucing nakal"

" **Ti** —"

Ten tak membalas lagi, ia buru-buru tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, menunjukkan barisan giginya sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ di jari tangannya. Kalau sudah begini, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolak atau menghindari kalimat Taeyong? Dia menyesal sekali sudah membuat sang kekasih cemburu; ia sudah yakin kalau Taeyong tak suka melihatnya menari seperti tadi.

Taeyong merasa puas, ia menatap kamera tanpa ekspresi.

"— **ga** "

 _Siap untuk hukumanmu, kucing manis_.

* * *

END

* * *

 _Yey_ , kemarin hampir berteriak heboh di dalam kelas karena penampilan NCT bawain Sorry Sorry-nya Super Junior sunbaenim, padahal lagi ada jadwal /gelundungan/ Btw, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review kemarin! Ada beberapa typo tapi respon kalian benar-benar bikin aku semangat!

Dengar-dengar kabar NCT Dream, sepertinya Ten cocok untuk masuk ke NCT Dream xD /abaikan/

Sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya!

\- Ara -


End file.
